


Drabble Dumbs TMM Series

by Captainbatbrain



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainbatbrain/pseuds/Captainbatbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of one-shots and songfics about various couples within the Tokyo Mew Mew Universe. Will have some KishxIchigo and PaixZakuro and whatever the hell else I want. Requests accepted for the time being. First story is a lemon-y PaixKisshu short, 2nd KishxZakuro and now there's KishxIchigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Dumbs TMM Series

**Author's Note:**

> So this story really had no rhyme or reason except I wanted to write about Pai and Kisshu having sex with Pai dominating Kish. The image of a blush-y super bottom Kish made me giggle so I wrote this and now it’s out in the world forever. Enjoy. Any ideas for anything else? Let me know.

Kisshu wasn’t exactly sure how he got into this situation.

His butt was at the edge of the bed, Pai’s large hands at his hips controlling them while his pants made a pool of cloth at his ankles. The taller male knelt between his legs, his lips and tongue making repetitive motions on his boxers covering his lengh, the only things stopping Pai from touching him directly. He remembered looking for Pai earlier but after finding him, things became a blur of lips and purple hair and… 

A hand moved from Kish’s hip and lowered his boxers low enough that he was slipped free of the last remaining clothes on his bottom half. “H-Hey, Pai…” Kisshu gulped, nesting on his elbows to sit up a little and look at the purple haired alien. “This is kind of embarrassing.”

“Hmmm.” Pai’s hand moved to touch him, slowly stroking him as he absentmindly answered. “And yet, you walk around this whole ship pervertedly describing what you would do to that cat eared mew.” He smirked slightly, leaning forward and giving the member the slightest of touches with his tongue, trailing from base to tip. The green haired alien gasped, his head falling back while his elbows, still holding his weight, shook considerably.

“I-It’s different,” He panted out, letting out a second gasp when Pai’s tongue touched him again with a bit more force. “when I’m the one being a pervert.” The older alien chuckled deeply and Kish blushed, cursing himself for acting like such a girl. Is that what you’re thinking about right now? Oh god, just get his mouth on you! “Pai… Stop teasing, please?”

Aqua eyes found his before looking down and slowly, ever so fucking slowly, the older male’s mouth enveloped Kisshu in wet, warm, So warm, God YES! Before the other alien began sucking too slowly for his liking. He nearly screamed at the pace. How the hell was he supposed to cum like this? He nearly bucked his hips before both of Pai’s hands held his hips down again. It was clear he was setting the pace, and Kisshu wasn’t sure how comfortable he was not being the one in charge. Sure, the two of them messed around before, hot kisses and small touches but honestly he didn’t think he’d be the submissive one when things got intense. 

Pai was speeding up his pace, Finally! And his hands loosed around the other’s hips and, doing his best to keep his shirt up, Kisshu tangled his hands in Pai’s hair. Oh god, is he gonna let me fuck his mouth? Oh shit With a soft thrusts of his hips, he felt out how much control Pai would let him have. Finding that there was no given limit, Kish thrusted harder, pushing more of himself in the warmth that was driving him out of his mind. Yes, Yes, YES! And while Kish was lost to all reasoning while he pumped his hips wildly, Pai, always the most logical, busied himself with something that Kish couldn’t see, nor cared about in that moment. His only focus was the sensation of thrusting himself so deeply in Pai’s mouth that he would have nearly gagged him, until a finger was pressing down lower than the younger alien anticipated. With that first touch Kisshu gasped and stopped all motions, his hand tightening in the short lavender hair. “W-What are you doing?”

The green alien was always so cocky, so in control but when a cold, wet substance shocked his senses he lost all of that bravado and instead he felt his whole face get warm. “I’m stretching you.” Pai stopped sucking and replied in a very matter of fact tone, leaving Kish to believe this wasn’t the first time the older male had to do something like this. “It’s going to feel odd. Bear with me.” And without any further warning, he continued sucking on the younger males member, sending shivers up Kish’s spine before inserting another finger and a little more of that wet stuff, which Kish assumed was a lube of sorts. One large hand was free to continue touching and stroking the green alien, while the fingers stretched and probing him, experimenting with angles and adding fingers and pushing until he hit something and Kish cried out, writhing quite suddenly and stammering out Pai’s name. “Ah, there it is.”

He continued his assault on Kisshu’s prostate, his mouth slowing down his motions to focus on that spot again. “A-Ah shit. Pai! I-I can’t- Fuck!” He didn’t listen and hit it again, causing his erection to drip on his stomach. “I’m g-gonna.”

“Fine.” With another smirk, Pai pulled his fingers out and pushed the younger alien to the head of the bed, following him and for the first time, Kish noticed he was naked and hard, his erection capturing his attention before Pai leaned in and kissed his companion roughly, taking all control of the situation and Kisshu felt his legs being lifted and then felt the older male at his entrance. They broke apart and the green alien looked up in Pai’s eyes and found a hungry look as he looking over the body under him. He pushed his hips slightly, the tip slowly sliding into Kish’s entrance with ease from the preparation. With a low groan of pleasure, the purple alien hung his head trying to stop himself from ramming right into the body underneath him. “Let me know if it hurts.” Kish whined slightly and forced his self to relax and allow the other male to enter him, sweating and shivering and Oh shit… He’s almost all the way him… Oh, God Pai!

Before burying his self completely whining the other alien, he pulled out his cock slipping out of his body before entering again, pushing in almost roughly as if he couldn’t help it. Kisshu bit his bottom lip and groaned while Pai slowly fucked him, building up the tension slowly, driving the green alien crazy until he could take it anymore. With a long moan Kish pleaded, “Come ooon, Harder Pai!”

With a final slow trust of his hips, the larger male’s cock slipped out nearly all the way before burying deep within Kish and pushed in deeper and harder, getting a feel for the other male, trusting with confidence and suddenly remembered the spot that nearly cause Kisshu to come. “Ah, G-God, P-Pai!” Writhing and panting, all hope of Kisshu taking control of the situation was completely gone. His fists tightened around the sheets beneath him and his back ached. “A-Again.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. With a growl, Pai’s hips picked up speed and it became rougher and harder and Oh, God! Yes! It was all the green alien could do to not cum right then and there and then the older male grasps his erection, his thumb rolling itself along the head of the shaft and fuild leaked. Pai grasped his cock fully and in time with his thrusts, stroked his erection and Kish nearly wept. He was so close, to close! There was no way he was going to be able to hold on any longer. The sounds Pai was making, the way he moved inside of him…

“Hng, Kish… God, soon!” Voice raw with arousal, Pai leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kisshu’s shoulder. The other male couldn’t agree more. He moved his hips harder against Pai, encouraging him, grasping onto the sheets desperately, his knuckles turning white.

“Please, Pai, please!” 

He was losing it and losing it very fast. Leaning up, Pai bit slightly into his shoulder and that was all it took. Kish snapped and his body trembled as his cock throbbed, slipping out all over Pai’s hand, his own stomach and some on the bed beneath him. He gasped out, riding the waves of his climax while Pai continued on his own, following him not too shortly after, filling the younger male with a grunt and a deep moan. Kish couldn’t move so he was grateful the older alien collapsed beside him and not on top of him. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths when what just happened began to dawn on the green alien. Sex was common on his planet, didn’t matter with who and he enjoyed the session but god help him if he was going to be known and Pai’s bitch.

“Next time, I’m on top.” He cried out when his breath was mostly caught up. Yeah put your foot down!

“Sure.”

Well that wasn’t reassuring.


End file.
